


El caso

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry recibe un caso para el que necesitará ayuda Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El caso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusse_kun (lj)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lusse_kun+%28lj%29).



> ¡Feliz día de reyes! El noveno regalo aquí.
> 
> Para el chico de las multicolores personalidades que está en su estapa de OMGHARRYANDWEASLEYS. Quedó más largo que todos los demás, jo jo (My fucking fuck, en realidad quedó larguísimo, pero quería aprovechar una oportunidad para jugar con una pareja diferente, ya saben). Espero que te guste *cruza los dedos*.
> 
> Él pidió un Charlie/Harry o Bill/Harry en plan de one-night-stand (sexo de una noche), con tensión previa y teasing (provocación). Hm, solo espero no haberme pasado de tensión previa (oh, cómo desearía poder haber hecho sólo algo 'tramacuáltrama?', pero esto salió en el camino). Yo defino este fic como un PWP con mucha trama xD, cof. Pero también me gusta llamarlo trama como pretexto para pwp.
> 
> Voy a decir esto seriamente: me gustó jugar con los Weasleys, pero si no recibo comentarios lo dejo de hacer XD.
> 
> Temed por un poco de OOC y 10,000 palabras.

  


  
**  
**El caso**   
**   


  
****  


****Algún desquiciado había estado usando un dragón bebé para amenazar y robar varios negocios en el Callejón Diagon. Y Harry todavía no encontraba lógico que la gente se asustara de tal manera con un dragón pequeñito y aceptara apresuradamente entregarle todo el dinero a un hombre cuya descripción física variaba según el comerciante afectado.

\- Era alto y de cabello negro, afeitado... bastante raro.

\- Tenía una barba larguísima, parecía algo viejo, como raro, estaba pálido...

\- Tenía el cabello bastante corto y rubio; y era muy bajito, raro, medía menos de 1,60 seguro.

  
Harry llegó al departamento de aurores con dolor de cabeza y ganas de tirarse a dormir por diez días. Era invierno, estaban próximos a las fiestas, y al ladrón se le ocurría poner a trabajar a los aurores justo esos días. Llegó con su jefe inmediato y rindió informes junto con su compañero, un chico callado de apellido Sassoon. 

\- ¿Y entonces? - reclamó su jefe. Todos esperaban que el famoso Harry Potter resolviera los casos a partir del olfato o algo y aunque los años pasaban y Harry demostraba que era eficiente pero no perfecto, la gente seguía teniendo grandes esperanzas en él.

\- Sólo hay un hecho que es seguro - respondió Harry -. El ladrón está usando poción multijugos y probablemente obtiene el cabello de muggles pues no hay magos que coincidan totalmente con alguna de las descripciones...

\- ¿Y eso es útil para encontrar al culpable porque...? - gruñó su jefe, con cierto aire decepcionado.

Harry guardó silencio. En realidad lo de la poción era tan obvio que cualquier niño lo hubiera adivinado. Y no, no era útil, pero era el único hecho que habían dado por sentado.

\- Estamos intentando reunir una mejor descripción del dragón; ya que él no cambia de rubio a moreno probablemente sea más fácil de identificar. Aunque la gente no está muy familiarizada con las razas de los dragones y sus peculiaridades... y ciertamente nosotros tampoco - respondió su compañero, calmadamente.

\- Hmhm - el jefe de aurores pareció meditar la situación -. Ya veo. Si el dragón es la clave sigan con eso. 

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

\- Potter - gruñó el jefe de nuevo.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Tu cuñado, el Weasley que trabajaba en Rumanía, el dragonolista, ¿tienes contacto con él? 

Harry no tenía ganas de decirle a su jefe que Ginny y él no se habían casado, por tanto ningún hermano Weasley era su cuñado. También tuvo ganas de decirle que en ese momento él y Ginny llevaban varios meses separados. Pero su plan no era enterar a terceros innecesarios. Los Weasley lo sabían, él lo sabía, con eso bastaba. Como fuera, era molesto que le encontraran cuñados donde no los había.

\- ¿Charlie? Supongo que Molly puede contactarlo.

\- Bien. Tráelo. 

Si Harry hubiera imaginado...

  
* * * * * * 

  
\- Eso no tiene sentido - fue lo primero que dijo Charlie cuando estuvo sentado en la cafetería del ministerio con Harry y Sassoon. 

Molly lo había llamado urgentemente, como siempre agregando la etiqueta 'urgente' a todo asunto que tuviera que ver con Harry. Charlie había encontrado un espacio y un compañero que se encargaría de vigilar a los dragones de Charlie. En menos de una semana, tras arreglar todo, había llegado a Londres, directamente a la zona de trasladores internacionales del Ministerio. Llevaba una maleta bastante maltratada a cuestas, lentes oscuros y zapatos gastados. Su cabello iba suelto, casi hasta los hombros, y una barba de varios días cubría su rostro. Inevitablemente, cuando Harry fue a recibirlo y recibió a su vez un fuerte abrazo, sintió como si su estómago bailara cómicamente.

\- Por supuesto que no tiene sentido, un dragón bebé así de temido... - comentó Harry, que seguía sin concebirlo. Él a los catorce se había enfrentado a una hembra dragón enfurecida, y a los diecisiete con aquél dragón ciego. Un dragón bebé, por favor.

\- No eso Harry - rió Charlie, al tiempo que se quitaba el cabello de la cara. Harry notó otra vez que era mucho más rojo que el de los otros Weasley -. Las escamas negras son características del colacuerno húngaro, pero la cresta azabache que vio esta mujer es característica de los Ridgeback noruegos, como Norberto, Harry, que son de las especies más escasas que... 

Charlie continuó leyendo el reporte y exaltándose cada tanto para decirles que las personas habían visto a por lo menos diez razas de dragones diferentes. 

\- Lamento no poder ayudarte más, Harry, pero es imposible... 

\- Tal vez está usando más de un dragón.

Charlie asintió, pensativo. Pero lo pensativo le duró sólo unos segundos, en seguida se pasó la mano por el cabello y sonrió abiertamente.

\- Bueno, tengo hambre - declaró Charlie.

Harry tartamudeó como pocas veces y se puso rojo mientras pedía disculpas aceleradas.

\- De verdad lo siento, Charlie, debí haber pensado... Acabas de hacer un viaje, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Tendrías que haber pedido algo, pero, espera, la comida en esta cafetería es un asco, mejor vamos afuera. ¡Oh! Y seguramente querrás un baño, si te puedo acompañar a la Madrigue...

\- Preferiría que no, gracias - Charlie pasó sus brazos por su espalda y los músculos de los bíceps se marcaron, silenciando a Harry más que el comentario de Charlie -. Preferiría un poco más de privacidad esta vez, ya que no estoy aquí para fiestas familiares y eso... Estaba pensando en pedir asilo en el departamento de los gemelos mientras sea útil para el caso.

\- De ninguna manera - Harry estaba hablando antes de pensar -. Puedes quedarte en mi departamento... eh - ¿y cuál era el pretexto para eso? - Está cerca del ministerio.

Sassoon miró a Harry como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero se mantuvo callado. Dios, Harry agradecía tanto tener un compañero callado en esos momentos.  

\- Bien, entonces, ¿dónde comemos?

\- Eh... Sassoon te mostrará un bonito lugar. No te preocupes, él paga la cuenta - Sassoon estuvo a punto de abrir la boca -. Yo tengo que hacer... un... algo. 

Para esa noche y tras pagar una suma nada decente, Harry tenía un departamento cerca del Ministerio. Y su consciencia estaba más tranquila. Técnicamente no había mentido.  _Ahora_  tenía un departamento y estaba cerca del ministerio.

* * * * * 

\- Ey, Harry, ¿a tu amigo le comieron la lengua los gnomos? - preguntó Charlie mientras entraba escandalosamente en el departamento.

\- Eh, sí, sí, pues sí... más o menos - ¿por qué tartamudeaba tanto?

\- Es tan aburrido que Binns bostezaría con él. En la reserva de dragones no hablo mucho con la gente y ahora que vengo a Londres me mandas con alguien que no habla para nada.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Harry, con las mejillas enrojecidas -. Prometo no volverte a dejar con él.

\- Más te vale - Charlie dio un vistazo al departamento y silbó en reconocimiento -. ¡Cuánto lujo! 

\- Eh, nada más que lo necesario... 

\- ¿Dónde está la cocina?

Harry se dio cuenta que no tenía idea, pero no importaba porque Charlie ya estaba buscando por él mismo y en cuanto la encontró soltó un grito.

\- ¿Te molesta si tomo un aperitivo?

Harry respondió con una risita. En cuanto se dio cuenta, se pegó un tope contra la pared por ser tan infantilmente tarado.

\- ¿Eso fue un no? Pues lo siento, porque esta jugocita se puso en mi camino - Charlie salió con una manzana en la boca. Y Harry sonrió. Y tomó nota de reencarnar en manzana en su próxima vida.

"Concéntrate en el caso, Potter. Todos tus pensamientos. En. El. Caso", reclamó su auror interior. "Claro que pensaré en el caso", respondió una vocesita que sonaba demasiado como un Harry Potter de no más de quince años, "después de que me de un baño bien frío. Ahora... ¿si yo fuera un baño...?"

  
Esa misma noche Harry descubrió que le habían mentido: el departamento no estaba en excelentes condiciones. Había una puerta que no cerraba más de una cuarta parte. El problema era que la puerta conectaba  _precisamente_  las dos recámaras. Charlie se ofreció a repararla al día siguiente, cuando pudiera pedir prestadas un par de herramientas porque ese trabajo había que hacerlo a mano. Harry soltó otra risita estúpida y se golpeó la frente con la mano.

También descubrió otra cosa, relacionada con la carencia de puerta que separara su habitación de la de Charlie Weasley: el pelirrojo dormía desnudo. Harry venía de lavarse los dientes cuando lo vio pasearse por el cuarto hasta llegar a la cama. Sin absolutamente nada. Y entonces, para su mala fortuna, soltó otra risita que hizo que Charlie volteara y lo mirara de una forma chistosa.

\- Buenas noches, Harry.

  
* * * * * 

  
Excelentes noches, Harry, con sueños húmedos a la orden del día. 

A la mañana siguiente Harry se masturbó rápidamente en el baño, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y fue a la cocina por su 'desayuno' antes del trabajo. Su 'desayuno' constó de una manzana (lo único que había en el frutero), que le recordó su promesa de la noche anterior sobre pedir reencarnar en una manzana. Sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos, bastante más analítico que la tarde anterior. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, todo era hilarante; imposible, también, porque... ¿cómo era posible que de pronto hubiera desarrollado una atracción tan intensa por...?

\- ¿Charlie? - la boca de Harry se hubiera ido al piso, de tratarse de un dibujo animado.

\- Ey, Harry, me levanté temprano y fui por esas herramientas a la tienda de los gemelos, sabía que habría algo. ¡Voy a reparar la puerta! Llámame si me necesitas - Charlie se despidió agitando las manos y guiñándole un ojo. Lo primero que Harry pensó fue en 'llamarle' en ese momento y decirle que sí lo necesitaba. Lo segundo que pensó fue en lo bueno que se veía Charlie en pantalones que le ajustaban tan bien. Luego pensó, ¿qué carajo? ¿herramientas? y luego más o menos entendió que Charlie iba a reparar la puerta. ¿Para qué necesitaban reparar esa puerta, carajo? Mejor que la quitaran, tan bien que estaba abierta...

 Y entonces Harry se preguntó qué estaba pensando antes de que lo interrumpieran y no pudo dar al clavo. No fue sino hasta llegar al ministerio que dejó de pensar en Charlie y sus pantalones vaqueros ajustados para pensar en el caso. Y fue a muy buena hora, porque su jefe lo llamó, irritado.

\- ¿Qué estupidez es esa de que son muchos dragones bebés? ¿Quién puede tener muchos dragones bebés en esta isla? ¡Exijo una explicación! ¡Y exijo que se la pidan al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas! 

Y, bueno, así empezó el día de Harry.

  
\- ¿Potter, estás bien? - preguntó Sassoon tras impedir que Harry se bajara del elevador en el piso equivocado. Por tercera vez.

\- ¡Mejor que nunca! - respondió Harry con una sonrisa vacilante. Sassoon no volvió a preguntar nada y se concentró en las notas del caso. Harry decidió que la concentración en el caso era buena, muy buena, linda, relajante fortificante (y difícil).

* * * * *

  
Cuando Harry volvió a casa esa tarde lo hizo para encontrar a Charlie desparramado en su sofá leyendo una revista. Su gesto era tan casual y descuidado que a Harry la escena le supo a sacada de una sesión de modelaje. Claro, que eso no se lo iba a decir a Charlie, que tenía los pies descalzos sobre el reposa brazos del sillón y jugaba con ellos. Uhm. Dedos que se podían doblar desesperados si Harry se tiraba sobre él en ese momento, lo llevaba a la cama y no paraba sus instintos hasta...

\- ¿...llegar?

\- ¿Eh? 

\- Que si acabas de llegar - repitió Charlie, levantándose del sofá y desperezándose. Cada músculo suyo se remarcó en ese movimiento.

\- No, pero estoy cerca.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que sí, que voy a preparar la cena. 

\- ¡Qué bien! - Charlie se acarició el estómago para mostrarle cuánta hambre tenía, y a Harry se le subió el color al rostro al pensar "la mano un poquito más abajo, Charlie, abajo, abajo...". Charlie parecía saber legilimancia, porque bajó su mano y jaló un poco el vello que crecía en su vientre. A Harry se le hizo agua la boca.

\- Sí, muy, muy bien. Pero primero voy a tomar un baño... - frío, agregó para sí, como los últimos veinte que has tenido esta semana.

\- Vaya, no sabía que eras  _tan_  limpio.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía - murmuró Harry entre dientes.

Pasaron los días y casi estaba decidido que del dragón tampoco se podía sacar mucho, pero Harry no iba a decirle eso a Charlie y dejar que se fuera. Al contrario, le decía que estaban reuniendo más pistas para que él, como experto, las analizara. Charlie no se quejó, al contrario, le agradeció a Harry la oportunidad de tener unos días de vacaciones en Londres y poder ir a lugares que en la reserva de dragones de Romanía no existían ni en sueños.

Harry hubiera querido no saber a qué lugares se refería Charlie, pero tras tres noches seguidas de escucharlo llegar  _alegremente_  a las cuatro de la mañana, su mente le gritaba que no podía negar lo obvio. Charlie salía a buscar vida social y Harry se preguntaba con cuántas mujeres la habría encontrado esas noches. El pensamiento lo hizo rodar en la cama con el ceño fruncido hasta el amanecer.

Y cuando no dormía, se ponía de mal humor.

\- ¡Buenos días, Harry! ¿No es una excelente mañana? - Charlie se desperezó antes de recargarse en la pared; llevaba el pantalón de la pijama y el cabello revuelto que gritaba 'acabo de despertar, para mí el día empieza a la una de la tarde y termina a las tres de la madrugada'.

Harry recordó por qué Harry despertaba hasta ese momento y apretó su taza de café hasta el punto de casi hacerla pedazos; quería gritar "¡no! ¡no es un buen día!", pero no lo hizo. Todo se solucionaría tan fácilmente si pudiera aliviar sus 'tensiones' con Charlie...

\- Charlie, quiero...  - su voz se escuchaba terriblemente necesitada. Sólo le faltaba abrir las piernas y decir "aquí y ahora".

\- ¿Qué cosa, Harry? - Charlie se veía tan ligero, tan fresco, tan dispuesto a hacer lo que Harry le pidiera. Harry le dio un trago rápido y torpe a su taza de café recién preparado y pensó en algo rápido.

\- ...q-quiero comer pasta, ¿te parece si vamos a algún restaurante italiano hoy?

\- Claro, sería genial. Voy a ponerme algo decente - "imposible", pensó Harry, "lo que sea que te pongas se te verá absolutamente indecente". 

Charlie se dio vuelta para regresar a su habitación; por el camino, giró el rostro y le lanzó una mirada curiosa a Harry antes de seguir.

No fue sino hasta después que Harry se dio cuenta que se había quemado la lengua con el café.

Su lengua lastimada no fue lo único que lo mantuvo incómodo en la comida con Charlie. El pelirrojo podría no darse cuenta y seguir bromeando (su carácter era muy parecido al de los gemelos), pero Harry sí se daba cuenta que haberlo invitado a comer pasta era la idea más idiota que había tenido en... en algunos días (siempre estaba teniendo ideas idiotas). Pero una parte de él todavía era muy inocente y no había pensado que ver a Charlie  _succionando_  la pasta iba a ser tan malo para sus partes nobles. 

* * * * *

  
Tras unos días, Harry estaba seguro que todo el cuerpo de aurores debía agradecerle por no haber dejado que Charlie se regresara a Rumanía. Él había estado en lo correcto al pensar que se le necesitaría después (o sea, su pretexto para mantenerlo en su casa había servido de algo, cuando menos). Un nuevo robo había ocurrido, esta vez en una tienda de pociones que había abierto recientemente y que tenía poca clientela por estar demasiado cerca del callejón Knorturn. La dueña estaba pálida por el susto cuando él la había entrevistado, pero había resultado ser una mujer bastante cooperativa en el asunto. 

Habían obtenido una nueva descripción del sujeto (esta vez era pelirrojo, de todos los colores que habría podido elegir tenía que escoger uno que perturbara a Harry), del dragón (ahora era un galés verde común) y de los objetos robados aparte del dinero (hierbas sin importancia, escamas de dragón, y una gran reserva de lúpulo).

  
\- Esto tampoco tiene sentido - exclamó Charlie. Harry empezó a sospechar que el caso en general no tenía sentido y se veía tentado a sugerir que lo dejaran para hacer el amor y no la guerra -. No hay una razón lógica, en términos de dragones, para que hayan robado esa cantidad de lúpulo de la tienda de pociones. Los dragones que comen lúpulo no lo hacen en esas cantidades y no lo hacen regularmente.

\- La dueña estaba segura que el dragón se la quería comer y entonces el lúpulo lo distrajo. Supuso que el lúpulo era más apetitoso que ella.

Charlie alzó una ceja y se rascó la cabeza.

\- O el dragón buscaba algo más que un aperitivo y tengo que pensarlo o... - tras un silencio misterioso, agregó: - A la dueña se le safó un tornillo.

\- Estaba demasiado asustada para pensar cavalmente - sugirió Sassoon, quien estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, prestando más atención a su libreta que a ellos.

\- Eso no sirve para identificar al dragón, de cualquier forma - Charlie miró a Harry, como disculpándose. Y Harry encontró ese gesto atractivo. Pateó la mesa para calmar sus hormonas y se provocó un tremendo dolor en los dedos del pie que intentó disimular, hablando. 

\- Pero podríamos poner una trampa de lúpulo y ver si cae... - suspiró Harry, entre el dolor. Charlie le dio una palmada en el hombro y soltó una carcajada. Harry se tuvo que acomodar los lentes y más tarde pensaría en acomodarse otras cosas menos cómodas.

\- Podrían necesitarla para alguna poción - sugirió Sassoon, el único que estorbaba en la escena. El único que realmente hacía algo por 'el caso'.

\- ¿Y para qué necesitarían una poción con lúpulo? ¿Cuáles son los efectos del lúpulo, para empezar? - gruñó Harry.

\- Sedante, antihistamínico... en grandes dosis lo único que causa es diarrea - listó Sassoon, pero Harry estaba ocupado viendo cómo Charlie se tronaba los dedos uno por uno.

\- Sí, sedantes... - murmuró Harry. Su mente podía encontrar unos cuantos usos para los sedantes. Y ninguno de ellos era  _decente_ , pero todos llevaban a Charlie Weasley de por medio.

\- Las escamas de dragón... ¿por qué querría escamas de esa variedad de dragones si, al parecer, los tiene a todos? - Sassoon seguía reflexionando.

\- Supongo que está obsesionado con los dragones, un montón de personas quieren tener todo lo que se pueda que esté relacionado con ellos. Han llevado a la extinción a varias razas - la faz de Charlie se entristeció al tiempo que pasaba su pierna izquierda por arriba de su rodilla derecha. Harry, sin querer por supuesto, se quedó viendo las piernas y esa hermosa parte de Charlie que estaba entre ellas.

\- Podría ser... - murmuró Sassoon. 

* * * * * 

  
De la nada, el caso se vino abajo. Venido directamente de ninguna parte, un mago con pinta de no haberse bañado en siete años llegó al ministerio y confesó haber estado robando los negocios del callejón Diagon. Se le pegó a las rodillas a un oficial del ministerio, lloró sin para y se desmayó cuando estaban por llevarlo a un interrogatorio más serio. A las diez de la noche el prisionero todavía no despertaba y los 'enervate' sólo lograban mantenerlo despierto unos minutos antes de que comenzara a murmurar incoherencias sobre galeones volando por su celda.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué entregarse ahora que ya ha llegado tan lejos?

Sassoon lo miró sobre sus lentes y lo analizó profundamente.

\- Necesitas un descanso, Potter. No estás al cien por ciento.

Harry le lanzó un gesto de irritación. 

\- Claro que necesito un descanso, me estoy volviendo loco.

\- Lo noté - susurró su compañero casi inaudiblemente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es viernes Potter, ve a buscar algo entretenido que hacer - sugirió. Harry se quedó en su sitio, necio como siempre -. En serio, Potter, busca algo en lo que te puedas  _entretener_. Yo me voy a quedar aquí de cualquier manera. Si despierta serás el primero en saberlo. 

\- ¿Tengo tu palabra de mago?

\- La tienes.

\- ¿Antes que el jefe?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Antes que el Ministro?

\- Definitivamente.

\- ¿Antes que tu diario?

Sassoon lo acuchilló con la mirada.

\- Bueno, bueno, me voy.

  
* * * * * 

  
La idea de 'entretenimiento' de Harry era a su recientemente adquirido departamento y ver televisión hasta que sus ojos se pusieran rojos de irritación y su cerebro se fugara con la programación basura que seguramente había a esa hora. Sin embargo, no contaba con el factor Charlie Weasley. 

\- ¡Ey, Harry! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! - Charlie salía con un atuendo de vaquero que incluía sombrero, camisa a cuadros, pantalones ajustados y botas firmes.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Harry y esperó que la respuesta fuera "para ver cómo me desvisto, por supuesto".

\- Para irnos, por supuesto - pero no, la respuesta no fue esa.

\- ¿Irnos? - Harry lo miró con desconcierto y trató de conectar su cansado cerebro. El Harry Potter de quince años en su mente le gritó "tampoco tendrías problema en  _conectar_  tu cuerpo, ¿no?". Harry le gritó a esa parte de él que lo dejara en paz.

\- Sí, irnos. Es noche de disfraces en el bar muggle, así que estás perfecto. Quizá la capa es un poco exagerada... - para sorpresa de Harry, y de sus hormonas, Charlie fue hasta él y le quitó la capa para lanzarla hacia la sala -. Ahora sí estás perfecto, ¡vámonos! 

Harry quizo negarse, quiso inventar una excusa rápida o por lo menos pedirle que lo dejara cambiarse de ropa, pero no logró nada. Charlie lo apretó contra su cuerpo y aparecieron en un callejón cercano a un lugar de luces que mareaban. ¿O sería que Harry estaba mareado porque Charlie seguía pegado a él y había comenzado a bailar? Su Harry-quinceañero respondió "wiiiiiii". Harry se despegó, abochornado. 

\- Espero que no te moleste el lugar. Es... ya sabes, de ambiente - Charlie lo haló por el brazo y pronto estuvieron apretándose entre la gente. Entraron tras unos momentos (¿el tipo de la entrada conocía a Charlie, o qué?) y no fue sino hasta entonces que Harry tuvo oportunidad de reflexionar la parte de "lugar de ambiente".

Seguro que había ambiente. Si se llamaba ambiente a las parejas de todos sabores y colores escondidas en los rincones en una variedad de posiciones que Harry no sabía ni que existían. Era indistinto, hombres y mujeres, mujeres, hombres, tríos, cosas bastante raritas como para ponerse a pensar. Harry honestamente esperaba que con 'ambiente' Charlie hubiera estado pensando en la música y la gente que bailaba frenéticamente bajo las luces parpadeantes en la zona de baile. Honestamente.

Conforme pasó el tiempo Harry estuvo tranquilo. Charlie bailaba. Solamente bailaba, no iba hacia los rincones donde la gente seguía haciendo de las suyas en disfraces que arrancaban varias risitas de Harry (aunque había demasiados hombres disfrazados de hadas madrinas para su gusto). Al principio, Charlie bailaba con él, lo cual era bueno, bailaban. No muy pegados, no muy separados, Harry con no muy buen ritmo, pero bailaban y se divertían. Y entonces se separaron y Harry pudo ver a Charlie bailando con otros, otras, y una vez con varios a la vez. Mientras tanto, él trataba de hundirse en las profundidades de la bebida muggle. 

\- ¿Y cuál es tu disfraz, guapo? - una chica morena se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Soy un mago - respondió con simpleza.

\- Ah, ¿y tendrás ganas de mostrarme la varita? 

\- No, definitivamente no - gritó su Harry de quince años. Sólo que esta vez fue en voz alta. Y la chica lo había oído. Y enseguida había quitado la mano y se había dado la vuelta, enfurruñada.

\- La próxima vez usa pañuelos azules, como los demás - le gritó, enojada, antes de irse.

\- ¿Pañuelos?

Harry analizó el lugar. Todos llevaban pañuelos de colores, ya fuera atados en las muñecas, o al cuello o colgado de las bolsas de los pantalones. Los pañuelos eran de colores muy diferentes, pero parecían ser un código. Harry dedujo fácilmente el significado de varios. Y entonces pilló el primer pañuelo azul, en un chico delgado, disfrazado de militar, que bailaba solo cerca de él. Fue hacia él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Disculpa, tu pañuelo... - Harry señaló el pañuelo que llevaba en el pantalón - ¿q-...? - Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, el chico lo empujaba contra el rincón y Harry entraba en pánico. 

\- Claro - susurró el chico -. Estaba esperando. 

Harry recibió varias lecciones del 'militar'. En primera, aprendió varios usos secundarios de la lengua. Luego, cuando al fin pudo preguntar, aprendió que antes de ir a un lugar tendría que haber preguntado las reglas (su disculpa es que había sido Charlie el que lo había llevado ahí sin previo aviso). La tercera, que los pañuelos azules significaban que estabas buscando otro hombre. Y que dependiendo del lado del bolsillo significaba 'activo' o 'pasivo'. Harry se había encontrado con un militar bastante activo. Y no tuvo problema en beber hasta la saciedad y luego dejar que el tipo lo apretara contra la pared un rato. Después de todo, no era exactamente lo que Harry buscaba, pero... era algo.  Y estaba ofreciendo servicios gratuitos. Ni él, con ese complejo Gryffindor, podía rechazarlo. 

En un momento el chico había guiado la mano de Harry hacia los pantalones militares y Harry, indefenso por convicción y borracho por condición, había empezado a tocarlo cuando...

\- Harry.

"Charlie Weasley, en pantalones sexys y montado en su dragón". Hubo silencio. Momento. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta o sólo lo había pensado?

\- No hay dragones cerca, Harry - mierda, lo había dicho.

El militar parecía a punto de reclamar que él había 'encontrado' primero a Harry, pero Charlie Weasley le lanzó una de esas miradas que Harry sólo creía haber visto en Molly durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Sólo faltaba que Charlie gritara: "No my Harry, you bitch". Afortunadamente, no lo hizo.

 - Creo que vamos a casa - sin embargo, eso era algo parecido. Tomó a Harry de la muñeca (de  _la_ mano) y lo jaló. Ante eso, el militar pareció entender que esos dos tenían 'algo' y lo dejó ir. 

Harry casi se cae de borracho a la entrada del club. 

\- Eso fue... raro, Harry.

\- Muymuyraro - murmuró Harry, agarrándose de Charlie y 'sin querer' pasando sus manos por todo el pecho del dragonolista - ¿Se movió el piso o qué?

\- No eso, lo de antes.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Harry lo miró con ojos desenfocados. Y tocó un poquito más los músculos de Charlie.

Éste lo miró por un largo rato antes de desaparecerlos.

\- Nada, Harry.

  
Minutos después su Harry quinceañero borracho gritaba de nuevo, bajo las sábanas. Pero de frustración. "Weasleys", sollozaba, "no saben tomar ventaja de la ebriedad".

  
* * * * *

  
Una víctima más había aparecido. De hecho el ataque había sido la semana anterior, pero el tendero había decidido informar a los aurores sólo hasta que uno se había presentado para intentar obtener su testimonio en el robo de otra tienda cercana. El mago no había tenido más remedio que enfrentarse con la temida burocracia. 

  
\- Déjame adivinar - suspiró Harry; ya había pasado casi una semana desde su desliz en la discoteca -. Esto tampoco tiene sentido.

  
\- No, sí lo tiene - Charlie estaba sentado a su lado, leyendo el reporte, mientras Sasson, del otro lado de la mesa, garabateaba en su libreta. Harry podía sentir el muslo de Charlie a dos centímetros de distancia -. ¿Ves esta poción? - señaló el reporte; Harry asintió -. Aquí dice que el dueño de esta pocionería vio como el dragón vaciaba las proviciones de esta poción en específico. ¿Sabes que contiene? - Harry lo pensó y luego negó con la cabeza.

\- No contiene lúpulo - susurró Sasson -, si es lo que estás pensando. Sólo contiene raíces...

El sentido del oído de Harry decidió traicionar su deber de auror un momento para dedicarse a escuchar la acompasada respiración de Charlie, tan cercana... Sassoon y él seguían discutiendo sobre raíces en las pociones, pero no parecían llegar a nada importante. De pronto, llegaron a algo importante y Harry dio gracias al dios de las cosas importantes, porque Charlie puso su mano - grande y áspera - sobre el muslo de Harry y se levantó ligeramente de su silla, dándole a Harry, desde donde estaba, una muy buena visión de su retaguardia. El Harry quinceañero soltó una risita que, lamentablemente, emitió el Harry auror que estaba sentado a la mesa.

Afortunadamente, no había nadie que pudiera regañarlo por su comportamiento. Sassoon era demasiado callado para criticarlo y Charlie estaba demasiado ocupado sonriéndole extrañamente. Harry tomó nota de la sonrisa extraña al tiempo que le prometía música suave a su oído con tal de que regresara al trabajo. Regresó, justo cuando Charlie señalaba algo.

\- Esta raíz, que es el ingrediente principal de la poción, se encuentra en las reservas. Los dragones lo usan para, uhm, bueno, purgarse. 

"Ew", ese pensamiento nada lindo despertó totalmente a Harry de su fantasía. "Dragones defecando. Ewwwwww."

\- ¿El dragón se está purgando? - Sassoon pareció estar haciendo conexiones. Eso era bueno, que lo hiciera. Porque Sassoon había sido Ravenclaw, así que sus conexiones siempre llevaban a lugares interesantes. No tan interesantes como la espalda de Charlie Weasley y esos hombros...

\- ¡Les hablo más tarde! - Sassoon y su libreta desaparecieron en dos segundos.

Cuando quedaron solos se hizo el silencio y no fue nada confortable para Harry. Todavía tenía dragones en mente.

\- Uhm, Harry, sobre lo del otro viernes...

\- Te dije, no recuerdo casi nada.

\- No eso. Más bien estaba pensando si querrías ir de nuevo. Esta noche no hay disfraces.

Harry miró profundamente en los ojos azules de Charlie. Así como su cabello era más rojo que el de los otros Weasley, sus ojos le parecieron más azules a Harry. Y sus pecas. Harry adoraba las pecas. Su lengua decidió dar un paseo por sus labios. 

\- ¿Esta noche?

\- Esta noche - asintió Charlie -. Tengo hambre, ¿sabes? 

"Te voy a alimentar, no te preocupes", pensó el Harry quinceañero, aunque generó imágenes que Harry definitivamente no tenía en la cabeza a los quince años. 

  
* * * * * 

  
El bar estaba oscuro en las orillas, si uno caminaba seguro tropezaba con algún cuerpo sudoroso, probablemente post-orgásmico. Si uno iba al centro de la pista la gente se apretujaba y bailaba, aunque todo parecía simplemente ser una distracción para disimular los toqueteos que los extraños perpetuaban 'sin querer'. Harry lo descubrió cuando estaba bailando con Charlie y la gente se apretó contra ellos y de pronto algo pasó por su trasero y se quedó ahí por más tiempo del necesario para llamar su atención. Decidió cerrar los ojos, después de todo, si estaba ahí se atenía a esas cosas. Y podía imaginar que era Charlie... Lo que lo estaba tocando se fue y luego pasaron varias manos por su trasero y sus muslos. Harry se preguntó si tenía algo especial esa noche o esa gente era así con todos.

  
\- Creo que tienes algo especial esta noche - susurró Charlie en su oído y Harry quinceañero se vino mentalmente en los pantalones. 

\- Eso espero - Harry abrió los ojos y trató lo mejor posible de parecer sexy (nunca realmente se había propuesto eso, en su vida, así que esperaba no estar haciendo el ridículo).

\- Yo también - para deleite de Harry, la voz de Charlie parecía haber enronquecido (aunque quizá era por estarle hablando a gritos sobre la estruendosa música del lugar).

  
Entonces, Charlie le dio la vuelta a Harry y se pegó a él. Tenía que ser el momento más excitante de la vida de Harry, tener la espalda pegada al pecho de Charlie y su trasero pegado a una parte que había estado viendo mucho últimamente. Esta vez, cuando 'algo' le tocó el trasero y se quedó ahí hasta que fue  _bastante_  notable Harry no se preocupó por el rostro del extraño. Este era Charlie, por Dios, y había fantaseado internamente con él desde los quince, catorce, quizá antes. ¿Desde cuándo lo conocía? 

Charlie siguió bailando y 'descuidadamente' dejó caer una mano sobre la cadera de Harry, que luego fue un poco hacia atrás. Harry sonrío, tenía que asegurarse...

\- Cuidado con el pañuelo, lo podrías jalar...

Charlie dejó de respirar, Harry estaba seguro, había estado prestando singular atención a su pecho como para no notar eso. Y se mantuvo sin respirar mientras fue a las bolsas traseras del pantalón de Harry y sacó un pañuelo azul de una de ellas. De la derecha. Charlie prácticamente lo alzó para sacarlo de la pista de baile y lo llevó a la zona oscura más cercana. 

\- ¿Es claro u oscuro? - preguntó Charlie agitado. Había comenzado a besarlo en el cuello.

\- ¿Importa? - Harry no tenía idea, lo que fuera que significara el pañuelo claro, oscuro, pequeño, mediano, grande o lo que fuera, él quería hacerlo. Con Charlie. Ahora. 

\- Ahora mismo, preferiría que fuera claro, ya sabes, aquí no es cómodo para lo otro. 

Harry trató de aprender esa parte del código. O más bien entenderla, primero. La tuvo bastante más clara cuando Charlie lo tomó por la nuca y lo empujó hacia abajo. "Ah", pensó el Harry más o menos racional que todavía sobrevolaba su cabeza, "eso". "Wiiiiiiiiiiii", pensó el Harry quinceañero. Y comenzó a dar batalla. 

Estaba temblando de excitación cuando desabrochó los pantalones de Charlie (una lástima que no estuviera disfrazado de vaquero esta vez) y metió mano para sacar su miembro. "Wiiiiii", repitió su pequeño Harry y fue él quien se lanzó al ruedo directamente, lamiendo lentamente. Sus lentes se escurrieron por su nariz y Harry, enojado, se los quitó y los colgó en su camisa. Charlie pareció tomarlo por el lado divertido. Pero Harry no quería tener a Charlie divertido. Quería tenerlo...

\- Harry... 

Sí, así estaba mejor. En el poco espacio que Charlie había dejado entre él y la pared, Harry se arrodilló completamente, lo tomó por las caderas y metió el miembro en su boca hasta tenerlo completo. Al principio fue fácil, cuando Charlie se fue hinchando más y más, Harry comenzó a soltar gemidos. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaría, cómo sería totalmente erecto. Y no le importó no poder ponerlo completamente en su boca, disfrutaba teniéndolo por partes, chupando la base, succionado la punta y perdiendo el sentido cuando Harry se vino en su cara.

"afpoijgaisfdjk" dijo Harry quinceañero, dando saltitos alocados en su corazón. Y Harry-auror estuvo más que de acuerdo. Se lamió los labios para hacérselo saber. 

\- Podríamos... - comenzó a sugerir Charlie cuando Harry sintió que vibraba. Literalmente. Sacó el celular muggle que cargaba en caso de emergencia. Y esta realmente tenía que ser una emergencia o iba a matar a... Era Sassoon, quien efectivamente sólo hablaba en emergencias. 

\- Nuestro culpable no era culpable, al parecer le pagaron para que fingiera. El loco del dragón atacó de nuevo. Necesitan a todos los aurores aquí, envié una lechuza a tu casa pero... es urgente.

\- ¿Qué tan urgente? - gritó Harry, sobre la música, de muy mal humor. 

\- Tan urgente como que es necesario saber cuánto se ha robado el lunático de las cámaras de Gringotts. 

"Mierda", pensó Harry-auror. "El caso". 

\- Ehrm... Charlie - comenzó a disculparse Harry.

  
* * * * * 

  
Unos minutos después estaba con su capa de auror en Gringotts. Había aurores patrullando los alrededores y dos vigilando la puerta que lo dejaron pasar de inmediato aunque lo miraron chistoso. Adentro había más aurores de los que Harry había visto en algún caso y todos tenían cara de pocos amigos (Harry suponía que era porque ya pasaba de la media noche). Cuando vio a Sassoon interrogando a uno de los goblins del banco, que parecía energético y enfadado, fue hasta él y le pidió que lo pusiera al tanto.

\- No sabemos mucho. Los medimagos dicen que los goblins fueron adormecidos con una sustancia que hasta ahora no tienen por cierta. La mayoría siguen dormidos, algunos están despertando...

\- Lúpulo - murmuró Harry y Sassoon asintió.

\- Los que todavía no caían dormidos aseguran haber visto un dragón bebé.

\- Oh, mierda, lo usaron...

\- ¿Para distraer al dragón que vigilaba abajo? Muy probablemente. Los encontramos a ambos, parecen intactos pero sería bueno si alguien les diera un vistazo...

Harry se preparó para mandar una lechuza a Charlie en ese instante cuando vio que el goblin lo miraba fijamente, con cara de asco.

\- ... y, Harry - Harry parpadeó -. Limpiate el rostro.

No recordaba haber estado tan rojo en su vida.

\- Expliquen todo lo que sabemos - gruñó el jefe entre dientes, en la reunión extraordinaria a la que había llamado. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Harry empezaba a sentir los efectos de una noche sin descanso.

\- Un hombre usa un dragón para robar las tiendas en Diagon... probablemente como distracción o para prepararse para el robo más grande, Gringotts. Roba varios elementos de las tiendas, entre ellos lúpulo, que usa para dormir a los goblins y usa al dragón bebé para distraer al dragón que guarda las cámaras de las familias más ricas. Todavía no tenemos un estimado del dinero que se llevó, pero por las caras de los goblins... - y por la cara de los aurores, agregó mentalmente Harry. Esto era un desastre.

\- Esto es un desastre - gruñó el jefe -. Cierren todas las salidas de trasladores internacionales, la red flu y llamen a toque de queda para volar en escobas. De hecho, pongan un hechizo tabú sobre la palabra 'arriba', quiero que cada vez que alguien trate de montar una escoba haya un auror ahí. No podemos dejar escapar a alguien que lleva consigo miles de millones de galeones.

\- Sobre los medios muggles, señor... - intervino un auror de una división que no era la de Harry.

\- Encárguense de informarle a las autoridades muggles, quiero que haya aurores en los a... aropuertos buscando cualquier indicio de un mago sospechoso. 

\- Señor, sobre los hechizos y maldiciones protectoras que rompió... - intentó intervenir otro auror, pero el jefe lo calló con la mirada.

\- Sobre eso, Gringotts nos ha mandado a su experto - gruñó de nuevo el jefe y sacó su varita para abrir la puerta del salón de sesiones. Por ella entró un sonrojado Bill Weasley, parecía que había corrido un maratón antes de presentarse. Estaba sudoroso. Oh, y Harry se preguntó si era su día de suerte, a pesar de todo. 

Bill se sentó en una silla libre y saludó a todos de forma cortés, asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego miró con seriedad al jefe y esperó su autorización para hablar. Cuando la tuvo, empezó a comunicarles a los aurores la clase de hechizos que, a primera vista, había roto el ladrón. De vez en cuando algún auror miraba a Harry y se preguntaba cómo un adolescente había podido pasar por sobre todo eso (probablemente ignoraban que había sido con la complicidad de un goblin). 

\- A simple vista, es eso - Bill tenía el gesto serio y sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre el largo escritorio. Su espalda estaba totalmente recta en la silla, parecía bastante estresado. Harry deseaba desestresarlo con toda su alma -. Mañana, cuando los goblins lo consideren apropiado, haré otra visita a las cámaras y verificaré otras maldiciones que pudiera haber logrado... deshacer. 

La sesión se levantó y en un ánimo derrotado todos los aurores salieron de la sala. Bill se quedó hablando con el jefe un rato, lo que le dio a Harry (quinceañero, más que nada) la oportunidad de buscar cómo acercarse a él.

\- ¿Potter? - Sassoon le había puesto una discreta mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿No entraste a Gringotts durante la guerra contra... V-v-... - Harry lo interrumpió, aburrido.

\- Sí, pero no lo hice solo ni fue tan fácil como lo hizo sonar la prensa. Tuve un goblin como cómplice y mucha suerte de mi parte.

A Sassoon le brillaron los ojos.

\- Gracias - y salió corriendo.

En ese momento, su jefe salió y Bill caminó tras él, despacio. Harry lo tomó por el brazo antes de que saliera. 

\- ¿Esto es muy malo?

\- Las familias más ricas de Inglaterra cuentan ahora con más o menos medio centavo, yo creo que... no, no es tan malo. Algunos pueden aprender de ser pobres - sonrió Bill, a pesar de todo. Harry también le sonrió.

\- Te ves agotado... ¿estuviste revisando a estas horas de la noche?

\- Me llamaron en cuanto supieron del robo. Revisé lo básico antes de que tuviera que venir a declarar... 

\- Oh, pobre... -Harry no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero la adrenalina que había ganado con Charlie y había perdido con el ajetreo parecía estar de vuelta. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, los aurores se escuchaban lejos - ¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarlo? Después de todo, era mi caso y no pude resolverlo a tiempo para evitar esto...

Bill lo miró de esa forma interrogante en que Charlie lo había estado mirando esas últimas semanas. Harry sonrió. Ahora ya conocía mejor a esos Weasley... tal vez podría...

\- ¿Estás insinuando algo? - Bill bajó el rostro hasta quedar a la altura de Harry y murmuró esas palabras con voz muy suave - Porque si no lo estás haciendo a propósito, más te vale que pares. 

\- Estoy haciéndolo a propósito - Harry tuvo que aclararse la garganta, su voz se había puesto ronca casi de inmediato. Esa noche había llegado a algo muy satisfactorio con Charlie, pero ahora Bill estaba aquí y Bill también le gustaba demasiado. ¿Por qué perder la oportunidad si se le estaba presentando en bandeja?

Bill soltó una risita y miró a Harry con incredulidad. Harry se preguntó qué habría hecho de malo y si Bill lo iba a mandar al carajo (después de todo era hétero, ¿neh?). Pero eso no pasó, afortunadamente para Harry-quinceañero, que ya había empezado a hacer pucheros. Bill se acercó a él (de forma parecida a la de Charlie, con esa mirada de 'te voy a domar, bestia salvaje', sólo que Bill parecía menos risueño).

Harry iba a abrir la boca otra vez, pero Bill le puso un dedo sobre los labios y lo empujó por los hombros hasta la mesa de juntas. Harry cayó de espaldas y se desparramó en ella, antes de pensar en algo coherente, Bill se había puesto a su lado y le deshacía los pantalones torpemente con una mano mientras con la otra le tapaba la boca. 

Minutos después, Harry agradecía al cielo por la mano con la que Bill amortiguaba sus constantes gemidos y ocasionales gritos de placer. La mano que Bill tenía libre parecía estar por todos lados. Y su boca, dios. Su boca. 

Dentro de todo, y al contrario de los demás aurores, la noche para Harry no fue tan mala. Al contrario.

  
* * * * * 

Al otro día, cuando llegó a la casa, Charlie se iba. Harry se despidió de él con un beso interrumpido por el bostezo de cansancio de Harry. El auror se fue a dormir algunas horas, antes de volver con todo. Para el caso, se dijo, para el caso. Cuando despertó se sentía totalmente revitalizado (para el caso) y saltó de la cama y se vistió cuidadosamente (para el caso). Con la ropa menos decente que encontró (porque era cómoda para el caso). Cuando se apareció en Gringotts y suplió a los aurores en guardia Harry pudo comprobar que la ropa se veía tan indecente como había querido, el auror y la auror que relevó no pudieron dejar de mirarlo. 

Unos minutos después, llegó Sassoon, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes. Si no lo conociera mejor, Harry hubiera apostado que estaba enamorado. 

\- ¿Crees que los Weasley ya tengan más información?

\- Han estado trabajando aquí por horas, puedo ir a preguntarles... 

Sassoon lo miró a la cara y alzó una ceja. 

\- Sí, podrías. Tienes media hora para hacerlo, yo estaré interrogando goblins, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se preguntó cuan inteligentes eran los Ravenclaws y si debería empezar a adorarlos. Decidió que prefería a los Gryffindors. Lo reafirmó cuando bajó a las abandonadas catacumbas de Gringotts vio a Charlie y Bill platicando en una de las cámaras que habían sido vaciadas. Eran perfectos. Su Harry quinceañero deseaba tenerlos a ambos. Su Harry-auror-respetado le pegó una bofetada y le recordó que la vida adulta tenía límites. 

\- Regresaré a Rumanía con ese pobre dragoncito... - susurraba Charlie, limpiándose las manos - No puedo creer todo lo que le hizo ese desgraciado y luego lo dejó aquí sin el menor remordimiento...

\- No sé quién lo odia más, tú o yo. El estúpido logró pasar por maldiciones milenarias. Debería estar muerto a esta hora. Qué tipo con suerte...

"Más suerte tengo yo de poder estarlos viendo", pensó Harry quinceañero al recargarse en la puerta y suspirar ligeramente. "Aunque debería estarles preguntando sobre el caso".

\- Hey, por ahí quieren saber si encontraron algo interesante. 

\- Estábamos por ir a entregar un nuevo informe - asintió Bill.

\- Ese pobre dragoncito... - volvió a quejarse Charlie, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

\- Estoy seguro que se pondrá bien... - Harry avanzó hacia él y le puso una mano en la cintura, dándole palmaditas para reconfortarlo. Bill y Charlie intercambiaron una mirada. Harry se preguntó si habían estado hablando de algo más antes de que llegara. ¿Sería posible que supieran...? Nah, ¿por qué hablarían de eso entre hermanos? 

El problema con Harry es que no había tenido hermanos. 

\- ¿Sabes Harry? - Bill cerró ligeramente la puerta de la cámara - Charlie me contó un poco sobre tu gusto por las pecas... ¿tiene muchas, no? En los lugares más inesperados - Harry se puso rojo, aunque no competía ni por error con el rojo Weasley.

\- Y Bill me comentó algo de tu afición por el cabello rojo - agregó Charlie, para mayor incomodidad de Harry -. Ya sabes, lo dejaste un poco despeinado y se preguntaba si querías arrancarle cabello para hacer poción multijugos. 

\- Y-yo no... - tartamudeó en respuesta. Se sentía acorralado, avergonzado, puesto en evidencia. Y sobre todo bastante culpable y sucio. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido...?

\- ¿Por qué tan nervioso, Harry? Deberías estar divertido, pudiste estar con dos hermanos la misma noche. 

\- F-fue... imprevisto - trató de disculparse -. No fue mi intención, si ustedes... lo siento. 

\- Claro, que los dos estuviéramos cerca de ti la misma noche fue imprevisto - lo reflexionó Bill. Los hermanos intercambiaron otra mirada y Harry se puso bastante nervioso. 

\- Que estemos aquí ahora, por otra parte - Charlie lo abrazó por la cintura, aprovechando que todavía lo tenía cerca -, no es coincidencia - murmuró al oído de Harry. Harry quinceañero comenzó a babear y a temblar como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición de piernas de gelatina.

\- Entonces, Harry - Bill se puso tras él y lo abrazó por la cintura también, sólo que él recargó la barbilla en el hombro de Harry y Harry sintió el movimiento del piercing del Weasley. Harry quedó atrapado entre los dos hermanos y creyó que se iba a desmayar de emoción. Seguro que se arrepentían, sin embargo, seguro que todo esto era una broma y en cualquier momento se iban a separar y a enfadarse con él por haber estado con los dos una misma noche. Eran Weasleys, Ron hubiera... o, pero estaban los gemelos. Tragó en seco.

\- Harry, mi hermano te está hablando - Charlie le pellizcó una nalga a la que él sólo pudo contestar con un gemido.

\- Te preguntaba si te había gustado más Charile o yo - repitió Bill.

\- Y-yo...

\- Responde, Harry.

\- Los dos - susurró muy bajito. 

Charlie se rió, Bill estaba serio, pero Harry adivinaba que también se estaba divirtiendo. 

\- Me lo imaginaba - respondió Bill muy serio. 

Harry trató de disculparse pero los sorpresivos labios de Charlie lo distrajeon. Quiso hacer otra cosa que no fuera responder y soltar ruiditos de gusto, pero le fue imposible. Cuando Charlie terminó de meter la lengua por cada rincón de su boca, se retiró y dejó a Harry agitado.

\- ¿Te gustó? - Harry miró de reojo a Bill y asintió. 

Entonces Bill giró su rostro en un ángulo que casi le rompe el cuello a Harry y le robó un beso similar, solo que más que explorar, Bill se posesionaba de cada lugar y mordía los labios y jalaba el cabello. Entonces hubo ruido de ropa cayendo y Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un fabulosamente desnudo Charlie. La noche anterior no había podido apreciar su cuerpo así, pero ahora estaba frente a él y Harry no tenía ojos sufiicentes para ver cada parte de él que le gustaba, así que se quedó fijamente mirando la erección que se iba levantando entre sus piernas. 

\- ¿Sabes, Harry? - Charlie se le pegó y su cuerpo, totalmente desnudo, estaba ahí y Harry tenía fiebre, seguro. Veía borroso, incluso - Le comenté a Bill lo bueno que fuiste ayer conmigo y dijo que le encantaría probar también... ¿por qué no lo complaces? 

Harry asintió y se volteó hacia Bill. Sus manos estaban temblando otra vez cuando bajaron los pantalones que llevaba el mayor de los Weasleys y su boca realmente no comenzó muy ágilmente con los movimientos. Estaba excitado, pero estaba nervioso. La mano de Charlie desatando su túnica y dejándola caer al piso no ayudaba a quitarle los nervios, al contrario. Charlie estaba desnudo, Harry podía verlo cuando se enredaba en su cuerpo e iba quitándole el uniforme de auror. 

\- Ayer estaba haciéndolo mejor que eso, Bill... 

\- Mhm, Harry, ¿escuchaste eso? ¿No me vas a dejar disfrutar lo que le hiciste a Charlie? 

\- No, digo, sí - tartamudeó Harry y esta vez aflojó su garganta lo más que pudo y metió el miembro de Bill hasta adentro, hasta que tuvo ganas de vomitar prácticamente. Entonces obtuvo un jadeo de satisfacción y valió la pena. Valió más la pena cuando sintió que Charlie lo acomodaba, lo ponía en cuatro y pasaba la cabeza entre sus piernas. Casi se ahoga cuando sintió la boca de Charlie envolverlo también. Charlie tenía una boca y una lengua maravillosas, se movían rápida y sensualmente y se colaban por lugares estratégicos. Luego de un rato Harry tuvo que dejar ir el miembro de Bill porque su cuerpo le pedía concentrarse en empujar las caderas contra esa boca.

\- Charlie es muy bueno, ¿no? - preguntó Bill. Todavía estaba serio, pero sus ojos dilatados y su rostro encendido lo delataban. Weasley al fin, era imposible ponerse más rojo. Harry bajó la barbilla y pudo ver a Charlie en condiciones parecidas. Probablemente sí era posible ponerse más rojo - Ahora hazlo con Charlie - le pidió Bill y Harry se las vio duras para dejar ir la boca de Charlie.

El amante de los dragones se sentó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y flexionó las rodillas para dejar que la cabeza de Harry se pusiera entre sus piernas. Harry lo tenía desnudo por primera vez y no podía decidir qué hacerle primero. Lamió su pecho, que tanto se había imaginado así, mordió los pezones, bajó al vientre y jaló los vellos que lo habían tentado, lamió un camino hasta la entrepierna y lo devoró con energías renovadas, como si su boca no estuviera cansada por el trabajo anterior con Bill.

El pelirrojo mayor no estaba ocioso, había sacado su varita y ahora que Harry estaba con el trasero levantado hacia él,. la puso en uso. Harry no sintió las intenciones hasta que tuvo la punta de la varita en su entrada y algo frío y viscoso lo invadió. Alzó la cabeza y su espalda se curvó inmediatamente. 

\- Lo siento, pero puedes continuar... 

Y Harry continuó, incluso cuando sus nalgas fueron ligeramente separadas y Bill entró en él firmemente. Siguió manteniendo sus labios alrededor de Charlie aún cuando Bill comenzó un rtimo tranquilo y con mucha dificultad cuando el ritmo se fue volviendo apresurado y sus rodillas fueron perdiendo voluntad de sostenerlo. Pensó que Charlie desearía venirse en su rostro otra vez (recodar limpiarse), pensó que Bill terminaría, pensó que llegaría...

Pero no. Bill resistió y salió de él.

\- Creo que es turno de Charlie, lo has dejado al punto... 

No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar. Bill lo cargó y lo puso de espaldas en el piso. Charlie se acomodó inmediatamente y le hizo alzar las piernas y pasarlas sobre sus hombros. Y Charlie no empezó lento, como Bill. Empezó rápido y lo tomó con energía y lo hizo flexionarse hasta su límite y se pegó a él y su miembro rozó los vellos del vientre de Charlie que tanto lo habían vuelto loco. Estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que le costó un poco escuchar por sobre el zumbido de sus oídos los gritos de placer de Charlie. 

Harry le pasó los brazos por el cuello y alzó la cabeza. Y dios, vio la mejor imagen que la vida le hubiera dado. Bill estaba tras Charlie y lo tomaba por las caderas y lo estaba penetrando en ese ritmo pausado que podía volver loco a cualquiera. Charlie estaba entre ambos y se notaba claramente que los estaba disfrutando  _tanto_. El cuarpo de Harry se tensó, parecía que iba a ponerse a temblar. "No todavía, no todavía", rogó, pero era demasiado. Charlie hacía todo tan perfecto y podía sentir la fuerza de Bill en cada empujón. Charlie lo masturbó con fuerza.

Harry le enterró las uñas en la espalda y gritó sílabas inconexas. El mundo brillaba en más de una manera y los sonidos de placer que emitían Bill y Charlie llegaban a sus oídos claros y amplificados.

  
* * * * * 

  
Los reportes de Charlie y Bill llegaron al jefe de los aurores, un poco atrasados. Charlie regresaría a Rumanía con el dragón bebé que estaba tan maltratado y enfermo; y Bill a sus negocios con los duendes de Gringotts y a su vida normal. Harry volvería a concentrarse en futuros casos, o eso se prometía. (Harry quinceañero suspiraba soñador y se negaba a seguir viviendo si no tenía otro orgasmo como ese. Rápido.)

Sin embargo, ese había sido el mejor caso que Harry había tenido en la vida. Y eso que la medalla por resolverlo y el honor y la gloria habían ido para Sassoon por descubrir que la culpa la había tenido ni más ni menos que un goblin que se había vuelto loco en Gringotts y había ambicionado toda la riqueza para él solo. La pobre criatura no tenía idea de lo que hacía, así que había ensayado con tiendas cercanas, había sobornado a un mago para que se culpara con él y se había envenenado - junto con el dragón bebé que había comprado en el mercado negro - de poción multijugos. Lo habían descubierto en un refugio subterráneo muriéndose de los efectos secundarios de la multijugos en no-humanos y habían tenido que purgarlo. No había sido lindo. Sassoon había recibido medallas, entrevistas y el eterno agradecimiento de las familias mágicas más ricas de Inglaterra.

Pero bah, hasta Harry quinceañero sabía que el tarado de Sassoon se merecía el crédito. Daba igual, seguía siendo el mejor caso de su vida.


End file.
